Prior applications have disclosed printing units that attach to the displays of electronic cameras. Such printers use the light emitted from the display to write to light sensitive media. The displays on such units must be energy efficient, and as a result such displays use a fluorescent illuminator to provide the white light for the display. Fluorescent lamps have irregular spectral emission, with very weak red light emission. Prints made using such light sources have poor color balance. Printing media are typically color balanced for conventional light sources. It would be advantageous to provide color correction means for such a printer that would not require special media.